comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Central da Comunidade Discussão:Spotlights
' Ajuda:' *Ajuda:Spotlights Para pedir um spotlight da Wikia, escreva o nome da wiki com o link e uma descrição breve que o acompanhará. Assine a sua postagem com quatro tis juntos (~ ~ ~ ~). Antes de escrever o seu pedido, veja se a sua wiki está de acordo com os requerimentos para Spotlights. Se você quiser denunciar um problema com um Spotlight existente, por favor use Especial:Contact. Se você tiver uma resposta, comentário, ou pergunta sobre um pedido que eu já respondi, por favor, me avise no meu mural de mensagens. Novos pedidos são respondidos uma vez por mês. Spotlights ficam visíveis na Wikia por trinta dias. Você pode pedir um spotlight para a sua comunidade mais de uma vez, mas para cada mês, você terá que refazer o seu pedido. Você pode renovar o pedido por duas vezes seguidas (Três meses seguidos no máximo). Arquivo ---- Escreva aqui os seus pedidos para os spotlights de 15 de fevereiro a 15 de março: The Sims The Sims Wiki Olá! Gostaria de solicitar um spotlight para a The Sims Wiki com as seguintes descrição e imagem: "The Sims Wiki: A Enciclopédia Livre dos Sims!" 250px Muito obrigada, MorgaineLeFay Burocrata da The Sims Wiki :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível do dia 13/02 a 15/03. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 17h35min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) ---- Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki BR Olá, eu gostaria de pedir Spotlight para a Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki BR, que contenha a seguinte descrição e imagem (no momento dessa postagem, contamos com 94 artigos, sendo 4 esboços, porém, nós receberemos mais páginas em breve): "A Enciclopédia do Freddy Fazbear" 300px Atenciosamente Cratera 23h06min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Fundador da Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki BR :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível do dia 13/02 a 15/03. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 17h35min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) ---- Wiki Titio Avô *Nome da minha wiki: Wiki Titio Avô *Frase do meu Spotlight: Tenha um bom dia! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.titioavo.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Titio_Av%C3%B4 ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: thumb Obrigado. Mordelegal (discussão) 16h52min de 10 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível do dia 13/02 a 15/03. Mas note que esse é o seu terceiro pedido de spotlight seguido e você precisará esperar pelo um menos mês para fazer um novo pedido. Ana (talk) 17h38min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Smite Wiki Olá! Gostaria de pedir um Spotlight para a Smite Wiki: *Frase do Spotlight: Venha conhecer a Arena dos Deuses! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.smite.wikia.com/wiki/Smite_Wiki *Imagem: 300px Obrigado! Uno Gomes (discussão) 17h21min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível do dia 13/02 a 15/03. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 17h39min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) My Little Pony Futuro Olá, eu queria pedir um Spotlight para a Wiki My Little Pony Futuro: *Frase do Spotlight: "Venha conhecer a magia da amizade!" * Esta Wiki é do português brasileiro * URL: http://pt.my-little-pony-futuro.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_My_Little_Pony_Futuro * Imagem: thumb|left|300px --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 16h38min de 18 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Você precisa reduzir o tamanho da frase! Está muito grande e não cabe no spotlight. Ana (talk) 22h44min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) : Olá! Vou fazer isso --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 20h46min de 28 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível de 15/03 a 16/04. Ana (talk) 17h31min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki (Renovação de 2015) *Imagem(ao lado) Olá, eu queria pedir um Spotlight para minha wiki: *Nome:Club Penguin Wiki *Wiki propriedade da:Club Penguin Wikia Network *Frase:Pinguinando na wiki portuguesa! *Endereço:http://pt-br.club-penguin-wiki-pt.wikia.com Obrigado desde já! guilhermemau :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de março! Ana (talk) 16h37min de 4 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Yugi-oh wiki ( renovação/mês de Abril ) Olá gostaria de renovar ( com diferenças ) o meu pedido de spotlight, para abril : Venha visitar a wiki do maior TCG! Novo visual ! thumb Link:http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Goncasdio :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de março. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 17h14min de 20 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Wiki Três Espiãs Demais * Nome da minha wiki: Wiki Três Espiãs Demais * Frase do meu Spotlight: Faça parte da WOOHP! * Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.totallyspies.wikia.com/ ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb Hélio ● Mural de Mensagens 02h15min de 21 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e o seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de março. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 16h34min de 4 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki (Renovação) Olá, eu gostaria de renovar o pedido de Spotlight para a Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki e mudar alguns aspectos *Frase do Spotlight: Eu ainda estou aqui. *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/ ---- A imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb|left|304px Cratera (discussão) 17h50min de 14 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Eu renovei o seu spotlight, mas deixei a foto antiga. Essa foto é muito escura e se combinará com o retângulo preto. Se você quiser me mandar uma foto diferente, eu posso substituir! Ana (talk) 17h24min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Smite Wiki (Renovação) Olá! Se possível, gostaria de renovar o Spotlight da Smite Wiki: *Frase do Spotlight: Venha conhecer a Arena dos Deuses! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.smite.wikia.com/wiki/Smite_Wiki *Imagem: 300px Obrigado! Uno Gomes (discussão) 03h54min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível de 16/03 a 16/04. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 17h19min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil (renovação) * Nome do wiki: Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil * Frase do meu Spotlight: Venha procurar as Esferas do Dragão! * Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) * Link: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb 00h52min de 28 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight aparecerá durante o mês de abril. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 15h49min de 30 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Carnepedia Wiki ola! aqui quem fala e thespringon voce poderia fazer uma spotlight da minha wiki do meat boy? *Nome da wiki:Carnepedia *frase do meu spotlight: Salve a Bandage girl do malvado dr fetus! *Variante do portugues: Pt-Br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt.carnepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Carnepedia thumb ass: fundador Utilizador:Thespringon :Olá! A sua wikia precisa de mais de 13 páginas para que o pedido seja aprovado. Trabalhe na sua wikia por pelo menos mais um mês e faça outro pedido. Obrigada.Ana (talk) 15h50min de 30 de Março de 2015 (UTC)